1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen mounting device for a projection TV, and more particularly, to a screen mounting device for a projection TV having an improved structure for assembling a screen and a mask in the front of a cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a screen mounting device for a projection TV is an apparatus for forming an image by projecting an image to the rear surface of a screen from a projector. In setting up a projection television screen, the screen needs to be attached to a cabinet. In addition, a mask needs to be attached to the screen that is attached to the cabinet to cover the edge portions of the screen. A plurality of mask holders and screws were needed to attach the mask to the screen. In addition, a plurality of screen holders were needed to attach the screen to the cabinet. This required an enormous amount of parts to attach a mask to a screen and a screen to a cabinet.
What is needed is a more efficient design to attach a mask to a screen and a screen to a cabinet that requires fewer parts and fewer steps during the installation process.
Accordingly, it is an object to provide an improved apparatus and method for attaching a mask to a screen and a screen containing the mask to a cabinet.
It is also an object to merge two parts into one by providing a holding member that serves as both a mask holder and a screen holder.
It is yet an object to be able to easily manufacture this holding member by injection molding techniques.
It is still an object to provide a holding member that attaches the screen of a projection television to a cabinet and provides an attaching mechanism for attaching mask to the holding member.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a screen mounting device for a projection TV in which an assembly structure for coupling the screen and mask to the cabinet is simplified.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objective, there is provided a screen mounting device for a projection TV including a mask for protecting an edge of a screen on which an image is displayed which is arranged to enclose an edge portion of the screen and having a hooking socket formed at a back side thereof, and a holder member for fixing the screen and the mask to the cabinet, wherein the holder member comprises a coupling portion fitting in a front edge portion of the cabinet and fixed thereto, a hooking portion inserted in the hooking socket of the mask and coupled thereto, and a screen fixing portion in which the edge portion of the screen is inserted. Also, the coupling portion, the hooking portion and the screen fixing portion are integrally formed.